After Hurt Comes Comfort
by Taylor F
Summary: Hermione gets hurt by Ron and runs away from him. She runs into someone and she needs help. Who will be there to save her? Disclaimer: Image isn't mine, I don't own anything!


Hermione Granger didn't ask for it. She'd never wanted him to leave her. But he did.

Ron and Hermione had had a fight a few days ago and she hadn't seen him since then. At first, she hadn't looked for him, but she'd started to worry yesterday.

She'd expected him to be with Harry, but he wasn't there. Then, she went to the Burrow, but he wasn't there either.

She'd looked everywhere, but Ronald Weasley was nowhere to be found.

She was about to give up, when she remembered the summerhouse the Weasleys used to go and she decided to give it a shot.

The summerhouse was in a little village somewhere in France, so Hermione decided it would be the easiest to apparate to the nearest apparition point.

She apparated and started to walk to the house. She began to think about their relationship. It surely wasn't always good and easy. Ron still didn't have any tactics and he often blurted out things Hermione didn't like, so they mostly ended up fighting again and Ron would go home, but he always owled her an hour later to say he was sorry. But not this time.

She sometimes wished things would change, but after a relationship of two years she'd never wanted to just walk away! But, it turns out, he did.

She arrived at the house and knocked the door. When nobody opened, she decided to open it herself.

She whispered a quick "Alohomora" and the door unlocked with a soft click.

She entered quickly and tip-toed through the hallway. She heard some noises from upstairs, so she went to check the rooms.

When she opened Ron's bedroom, her jaw dropped. She'd finally found him. In his bed. Snogging Lavender Brown senselessly.

Unsurprisingly, Hermione was very upset.

'you foul, loathsome git! It's been two days and you're already shagging another girl!' she yelled.

Ron jumped in shock, but Lavender answered her quickly.

'So you think we're just started shagging two days ago? Poor girl, Ronald and I are already shagging for a year!' she answered innocently.

Hermione looked to Ron, but he looked away. Hermione's heart shattered into a million pieces.

She turned around and walked to the door. When she came there, she turned around to face Ron.

'Neat less to say we're over, I guess.' She said, completely without any emotion.

She walked out of the house and ran to the apparition point as fast as she could.

When she arrived in London she didn't know where to go, so she decided to just walk around.

She walked for hours and eventually became tired. She sat down in front of a building. Just when she thought things couldn't become worse, Draco Malfoy decided to show up. He was at the moment the last person Hermione wanted to face, so she stood up and quickly walked away.

She walked and walked until she didn't know where she was. She'd arrived at a dark alley and she was completely lost.

She was about to sit down, when she heard a voice out of a dark corner.

'Hello beautiful, what are you doing out here at this hour? Are you lost?' the man came out of the corner and Hermione recognized him immediately.

It was Fenrird Greyback.

Okay, maybe Draco Malfoy _wasn't _the last person she'd wanted to face.

Greyback started to walk towards her and Hermione decided it was time to run for her life. She tried to run, but her feet didn't give in, so she ended up tripping over them.

Greyback approached her and he backed Hermione into a corner. He started to rip off her clothes and she knew she couldn't do anything, he was almost done when she heard another voice.

'I suggest you let her go, if you don't want to die a very painful death.' Draco Malfoy.

Hermione had never been so happy to see him. Greyback growled, but backed off eventually. He didn't want to fight with someone much stronger than him.

When he was gone, Draco walked towards Hermione.

'Are you okay?' he asked, very concerned.

'Well, much better than two minutes ago..' Hermione responded, still a little in shock. She shivered.

Draco helped her up and gave her his coat.

'Do you want me to walk you home?' he asked.

'No, I don't think I can go home.' She said, feeling sad.

'Than you're coming with me.' Draco stated.

Hermione didn't protest and they apparated to the manor. She still had very bad memories, but she was to shocked and tired to complain. Draco lead her in and settled her on the couch.

'My parents aren't home for three days.' He informed her.

He went to the kitchen and returned with a mug of hot chocolate.

'Why where you outside at this hour?' he asked while handing her the mug.

Hermione took a sip and the warmth filled her up. She hesitated to tell him, but decided to just do it.

'Ronald and I had a fight, a few days ago and he disappeared, like usual. I didn't hear anything from him for two days, so I started to worry and decided to go looking for him. He was nowhere to be found, until I remembered the Weasley summerhouse and I went looking for him there. I found him shagging Lavender Brown and she told me they were shagging for almost a year so I ran out. Back in London I didn't know where to go, because I live in Ronald's apartment. So I decided to walk around and when I got tired I sat down. Then Greyback showed up in you know the rest.' She started calmly, but eventually ended up crying.

Draco walked towards her and just embraced her. She allowed him to and snuggled deeper into his chest. They sat like that for hours until Hermione fell asleep.

Draco carried her to the bedroom, laid her in the bed and joined her. A few moments later, they were both fast asleep.

When Hermione woke up the next morning, it took her a moment to recall the events of the last evening. She was surprised to find herself lying next to Draco Malfoy, but she didn't complain. She snuggled herself deeper in his bare chest, but this woke him up.

'Good morning, Beautiful.' He said to her.

Hermione blushed.

'Good morning to you too and thank you for saving me' she said.

'Well, it is a good morning indeed and I couldn't let anything happen to an awesome girl like you.' He laughed.

'Why are you so nice to me?' Hermione asked, suddenly serious.

Draco sighed.

'I decided after the War to let my feelings take my decisions and I always liked you, even in school.' This made Hermione blush again, but she snuggled even deeper into him.

At first he was surprised by this gesture, but he didn't complain and pulled her closer to him.

'So where does this leave us?' she wondered.

'I don't know, but maybe I know in a few minutes.' Draco answered.

Hermione looked at him questioning.

'Hermione Granger, do you want to be my girlfriend?' Draco asked, looking into her eyes.

Okay, now that she did not expect.

'I would love to!' She answered, much to Draco's relief.

He pulled her in and kissed her on her lips passionately.

That was when Hermione knew everything will be alright, because after hurt comes comfort.


End file.
